


Nesta v The Zombie Apocalypse

by literarynonsensefics



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Nessian - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarynonsensefics/pseuds/literarynonsensefics
Summary: Nessian + zombies = the stuff of dreamsI'm not sure if I'll continue this, but I guess we'll see.





	Nesta v The Zombie Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr @literarynonsense

“Who the hell are you?”  Before any of the logical questions that come to mind during a zombie apocalypse–are you with a group, do you have any food, etc– Nesta’s mind is stuck on the fact that the man in front of her is wearing blue and white striped pajamas, and a shotgun is strapped to his back.

“I would ask the same to you, sweetheart.”  Yes, Nesta admits, he’s attractive.  Dark hair and broad shoulders and hazel eyes that sing ‘dangerous’, but she still isn’t flattered at the pet name.  

“I’m surprised somebody like you has survived this long.”

“Somebody like me…?” the man cocks his head

“You’re wearing a onesie.”

“I was in bed when everything went to shit, alright?”  He doesn’t look offended, but amused, and Nesta scowls.  “I’m Cassian.”

“Nesta,” she says, slowly.  He reaches out a hand and they shake.  Strange how something so normal can bleed into the end of the world.  It’s a relief, really, that somebody else remembers a time when there wasn’t dead people roaming the streets.  It’s been two months, but it feels like two centuries.  “Listen, I only came here for supplies, but if you have this place cornered…”

“I’m with a group,” Cassian clarifies.  “So, yeah, we have this place cornered.”

“Well,” Nesta gives him a two-fingered salute, ready to get out of the warehouse.  “Good luck, then.”

“Wait.”  Nesta watches Cassian watch her.  “You, um, look like somebody in my group.  Do you come from around here?  Maybe you know them?”

“Yes.”  Nesta swallows, remembering her sisters, and how royally she screwed _that_ one up.  “I grew up just outside the city, and moved here for school.”

“Nesta Archeron?”  Nesta stiffens.  

“How do you know my last name?”  Cassian breathes a sigh of relief.

“Your sisters won’t stop talking about you.  Feyre and Elain?”  Nesta nods, and her eyes widen.   _Don’t cry, goddamnit_.  “C’mon, I’ll bring you to them.”  Cassian waves a hand to the opposite side of the warehouse and Nesta follows.

Maybe this apocalypse is what she needed.  Maybe it’ll be a chance to restart.


End file.
